Famfrit
Famfrit the Darkening Cloud (暗闇の雲ファムフリート Kuroyami no Kumo Famufurīto lit. Famfrit the Dark Cloud) is an Esper from the world of Ivalice. The Esper of Water, he represents the Zodiac sign of Aquarius, the Water Carrier. This is evident since he carries a large jug on his shoulder. From his power of Water, his color sign is Clear. He is also referred to as the Kumbha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its Zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. His title is a reference to the Cloud of Darkness from Final Fantasy III, using her exact name in the Japanese version. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII :''For the enemy page, see Famfrit (Final Fantasy XII) It is never revealed where Famfrit was discovered, since he is summoned by Dr. Cid when you fight him at the Pharos at Ridorana. Dr. Cid may have found him during his research into nethicite, or simply used the nethicite to obtain him at that moment from the Pharos peak. When both Cid and Famfrit are defeated, the player obtains the Glyph needed to command the Esper. He is the fifth of the 5 Espers obtained during the main storyline. Attacks Tsunami EEehianUvNY '''Briny Cannonade' A Water Elemental attack, and one of the few offensive Water attacks you can use in Final Fantasy XII. Tsunami A Water Elemental attack, and Famfrit's ultimate attack. In the middle of a maelstrom, Famfrit stands up against the rain. He pulls the chain of his giant ewer, hurling it far away. The chain becomes taut, causing the ewer to tip, and spilling the water all over the enemies standing on the sea, causing the sea to rage and huge waves to strike all foes in range. License Information *'Required License Points' - 90 LP *'Required Mist Carts' - 3 Gambit Information Technicks * Libra Magicks * Protect * Shell Passive * None ''Final Fantasy XII International Famfrit can now cast Renew. He also has Vull Vitality and Piercing Magic augments. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Famfrit is one of the Rank III Water Ranged summons, the other being Shiva. Famfrit is fought in a side mission at Oghu, the Veiled Isle, after which he is accessible on the Ring of Pacts. Famfrit attacks include: *'Briny Cannonade''' Deals water damage to one foe. *'Tsunami' Deals heavy water damage to all foes extending in a straight line from the user. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance :''For the enemy page, see Famfrit (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance) Famfrit is a Totema of the Moogle race, and is obtained by fighting him in the dimensional rift. When summoned, Famfrit is less damaging to Moogles. His potency diminishes if the Moogle summoning the Totema has a low Magic Attack stat. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Famfrit appears as a Scion. He can be called by anyone equipping the ''Ewer of Darkness when the Smash Gauge is orange. His attack is Tsunami as in Final Fantasy XII, and it deals Water damage to all foes in the battlefield. Category:Espers Category:Totema Category:Articles With Videos de:Famfrit